


First Gratitude

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: (Barangkali) OOC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nyambung sama Stage Play I
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Sebelum Sakuma pergi, Miyoshi ..../ Didedikasikan untuk #Memoir3. RnR?





	First Gratitude

**First Gratitude**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: nyambung sama Stage Play I, barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**Didedikasikan untuk _event_ Memoir sekaligus 3 tahun _anniversary_ Joker Game**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

.

“Sudah mau berangkat?”

Sakuma lantas mengalihkan pandang ke arah pintu, menemukan Miyoshi tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu. Tetap menawan, kendati bibirnya tengah melukis senyum meremehkan. Namun, sekali lagi diingatkan, Sakuma bukan lagi Sakuma yang _dulu_ ; yang akan berseru lantang dan membiarkan sikap tempramen menguasai kepalanya.

“ _Aah_ ,” Sakuma menjawab, sembari memutus pandang dari manik cokelat Miyoshi dan memasukkan sisa barangnya ke dalam koper, “barangku tak banyak. Jadi, tak makan waktu membereskannya.”

Miyoshi bungkam, tetapi tetap memerhatikan. “Jangan sampai tertinggal,” katanya setelah membiarkan hening mengambil alih, “kecuali kau tak masalah pakaianmu dipakai Amari.”

Sakuma meloloskan tawa hambar, kemudian menutup koper dan menguncinya. “Itu kalau dia mau memakainya,” katanya sembari menggenggam erat kopernya.

Tawa sinis ikut meluncur dari bibir Miyoshi. Sakuma yang ada di hadapannya sudah lebih luwes dalam berkelakar. Barangkali memang benar kata pepatah: semakin lama kau menatap jurang, maka kauakan menemukan jurang itu balik menatapmu. Sakuma sudah cukup lama bergabung dengan mereka, mau tak mau ada sedikit pengaruh mereka yang memulas pribadi si tentara.

“Yang kemarin,” tanpa diduga, Miyoshi menyela, “ _poker_ yang kemarin, berarti permainan terakhirmu juga, eh?”

Ganti Sakuma yang tak menjawab. Pria itu geming dengan koper masih tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Pikirannya melayang ke malam ketika ia dipermainkan. Jelas, _poker_ yang Miyoshi sebut mengacu pada _Joker Game_ pertama yang ia mainkan—juga yang terakhir mengingat Mutou telah memindahkan posisinya ke garis depan Manchuria. Atasannya yang satu itu tetap saja tak terima ia dikalahkan Yuuki, sehingga Sakuma lah yang dipaksa (terpaksa) membayar kekalahan atasannya itu dengan menjadi sasaran empuk. Jelas Mutou berniat mengirimnya pada kematian. Membiarkan orang yang mengetahui coreng tinta pada wajahnya hidup bebas tentu bukan pilihan buat lelaki serakah itu, tak peduli walau Sakuma juga tak berniat bermulut ember.

Siapa bisa menjamin, kan? Lebih baik mengirim Sakuma supaya merenggang nyawa dan ia bisa secepatnya bernapas lega.

“Hm.” Sakuma mengiyakan cukup lama. “Maaf, ternyata aku tak bisa menggenapi yang _lain kali_.”

Bibir Miyoshi segera mengukir senyum miring. “Bahkan janji pun ada yang tak dapat tergenapi,” katanya, terdengar bijak walau sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk menyindir.

“Seperti?”

“ _Jepang akan membawa piala kemenangan dalam perang._ ”

Untuk yang ke sekian kali, Sakuma tenggelam dalam geming. Ia masih belum mampu menepis prediksi yang itu: tentang Jepang yang kalah perang. Masih tak terpikir mengapa mereka (merujuk pada Miyoshi, Kaminaga, dan semuanya) yang tak membantah kemungkinan itu.

“Kaubilang kau tak ingin jadi bidak. Tapi, pada akhirnya, kau tak bisa melepas peran _itu_ ,” kata pria berponi flamboyan itu lagi, memecah hening. “Ini tak ada bedanya dengan _Joker Game_ pertamamu, Sakuma- _san_.”

“... ya.” Sakuma menarik napas panjang, berupaya menguatkan langkahnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah, kemudian berhenti di depan Miyoshi. Tentara itu mengangkat tangannya, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Miyoshi tanpa merusak poni yang bersangkutan. “Terima kasih, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma meneruskan langkahnya, mengabaikan Miyoshi yang geming di ambang pintu sembari terus menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh.

Pria berambut cokelat itu tersenyum miring diam-diam. Itu ucapan terima kasih pertamanya dari si tentara.

 

—juga yang terakhir.

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: karena prompt-nya 1 jadi 'Joker Game pertama (dan terakhir) Sakuma sebelum pergi' dan 'terima kasih pertama Sakuma buat Miyoshi' ;) /eeaa
> 
> ANYWAY SELAMAT GES SUDAH GENAP 3 TAHUN KITA DIGANTUNG!!!! /HEH


End file.
